The Power Of Bini
by Mei Azumi
Summary: kata siapa udah nikah itu bahagia? bisa sekena nya bebas nganu? SALAH BESARR ! Cowok gahar bin serem akan kalah sama yang namanya BINI. Kalau udah marah, enggak dapet jatah dong. Kami para PENGANTIN BARU akan berbagi kisah absurd.
1. chapter 1

THE POWER OF BINI

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTYO

DRABLE ALL PAIRING NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANTIC-HUMOR

Bahasa non-baku, kasar, Typo, absurd dll

HAPPY READING !!!!


	2. NaruHina

"k-kamu tega !!"

"Yang , gitu doang kok marah sih, udahan dong marahnya. Masa aku belanja ke Ind*mart megang tangan si mbak nya harus cemburu? Aku kan cuma ambil kembalian."

"Iya , tapi kamu pegang tangan cewek itu lama-lama, hiks." Air mata Hinata mulai turun.

"Ya lord , gitu doang sampe cemburu. Yasudah siniin tangan ayang." Gue tarik paksa tangan bini gue. Takut marah nya makin menjadi-jadi.

Emang gak serem-serem amat kayak Sakura-chan pas dia marah, tapi gue takut dia kagak ngasih jatah malam. Itu yang gue takutin, Hinata itu lugu , terlalu lugu malah. Tapi gue takut banget sama bini gue yang cantik ini. Marahnya bisa nyampe berhari-hari. Pernah waktu itu dia marah kagak mau masakin buat gue sampe gue kelaperan dan terpaksa makan diwarteg.

Apalagi kalau dia sampai ngadu ke bokapnya. Secara pak Hiazi kan' serem banget. Dia sampe ngancem mau potong aset gue pake kapak kalau nyakitin Hinata. Kan edan si Hiazi, eh maksut gue bapak mertua tersayang.

"Percuma !!! Aku kecewa sama kamu. Kita putus !!" Bentak Hinata sambil berleleran air mata dimana-mana. Gue gak sanggup lihat bini gue nangis, tapi plis ini masalah gak gede-gede amat perasaan. Gak penting malah. Tapi kenapa harus nangis segala?

"Kok putus ?? Kita kan' udah Nikah yang."

"yasudah ... !!"

Deg ..

perasaan gue udah gak enak nih.

"...Kamu tidur disofa !!"

Blaaarrr ...

Pintu kamar dibanting keras sampe kaca jendela bergetar. Anjirr, serem perasaan Hinata baru aja beres PMS tapi kenapa marahnya masih aja.

"Sayang jangan marah dong, Hinataku sayang yang teteknya gede. Bukain dong pintunya sayang."

Gue coba ngerayu dia supaya mau bukain pintu.

Eh rupanya rayuan gue berhasil buat dia luluh. Hinata mau bukain pintu, tapi kenapa dia bawa bantal.

"Nih bantalnya, jangan lupa matiin lampu."

Blaaammmm ...

Pintu kembali ditutup.

"Hinatanya Naruto, kok ditutup lagi pintunya? Aku kedinginan nih diluar sini, bukain dong aku kan kangen gak 'main' sama kamu. Kemarin ada halangan, masa sekarang udah beres suruh aku tidur diluar? Kapan 'mainnya' ?"

"Main aja sendiri." jawabnya pelan diiringi isakan tangis pelan.

"Sayang, kalau main solo udah nikah itu hukumnya dosa loh."

"Yaudah tidur aja gak usah main."

Ah bener, bini gua ngambek. Mau sampai Kapan gue tidur disofa cuma gegara si mbak kasir. Untung gua sayang, jadi nurut aja. Masa iya gua sama-sama marah, si Neji bisa-bisa turun tangan.

Dengan terpaksa gue rebahan disofa. Untung gede sofanya walau gak segede teteknya bini gue. Gue tertidur pulas sambil pelukin si 'adek' dibawah. Lumayan anget-angetin diri sendiri lah. Semoga aja besok dia baikan.

 **Author note :** **Maaf nambah utang, yang mantan aja belum kelar udah bikin story baru. Si Mei serakah amad yak, tapi ada di draft kok yang mantan pasti dilanjut dan masih ongoing.** **MARI BUDAYAKAN VOTE COMMENT** **summimasen** ***Mei no kawai**


	3. SasuSaku

Praangg !!!

Duaarrr ...

Pletaaakk ...

"A-Ampun Sakura."

"Kesini loe suami kurang ajar jangan lari !!!"

Situasi lagi darurat tingkat SSS. Tameng mana tameng? Sakura Haruno alias bini gue lagi mode syaiton. Sumpah dia cewek kedua yang gue takutin setelah emak gue.

Saat ini Sakura lagi lemparin gue pake piring sama gelas.

"Sayang, jangan dilempar piringnya kita kan baru beli kemarin. Kalau abis, aku makan pake apa nanti?"

"Lagi situasi begini masih aja urusin perut ?Kesini gak loe hah !! jelasin semua bukti di kemeja ini."

Sakura melempar kemeja kerja gue.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan kemeja aku, sayang?"

"Jangan so' so'an bilang sayang. Lihat lebih jelas lagi."

Saat gue lihat kemeja putih gue ini emang gak ada yang salah sih. Cuma ada sebuah cap bibir merah di dasi doang kok.

Eh tunggu !!!

Apaan ini ?? Kok bisa ada cap bibir laknat nempel di baju gue?

"Sayang sumpah aku gak tahu ini apa."

"Alaaahhh alesan pake pura-pura gak tahu lagi. Udah jelas kamu selingkuh sama cewek."

"Astagfirulloh , nyebut Sak nyebut. Aku ini suamimu yang paling ganteng loh. Masa aku selingkuh dari Haruno Sakura yang cantik walau teteknya gak nyampe segenggam. Gak mungkin lah sayang "

"Si kampret sempat-sempat nya bilang gitu."

Sakura nyamperin gue dengan langkah cepat. Sial gue terjebak gak bisa lari didapur karena terhalang oleh tembok.

Dhuaaakkk ...

Nyarisss , nyariiissss saja pukulan maut bini gue menghantam muka ganteng ini. Untung sempat ngindar.

"Mau pisau atau kapak?"

"Ampun sayang, sumpah aku gak tahu siapa yang melakukan itu." Kaki gua gemetar hebat saat bini gue marah kek gini. Ya alloh apakah ini akhir cerita dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng akan berakhir ditangan sang istri? Apa salah hamba.

Cukup , gue jadi lebay gini. Sakura galak amat sumpah, untung sayang. Jadi gue sabar.

"Tega kamu mas. Aku gak nyangka kamu selingkuhin aku."

Tess .. tess ...

Eh Sakura nangis.

"Sakura sayang, dengerin aku yah. Kita ini baru aja nikah. Masa kamu percaya sama yang beginian? Bisa aja ini iseng-iseng temen aku dikantor."

"Lalu itu bekas apa ? Masa iya bekas kaki, merah lagi. Kamu ngapain aja dikantor ?"

"Aku kerja seperti biasa sayang. Gak ngapa-ngapain."

"Terus kenapa bisa ada cap bibir gini? Kamu di apain sama sekertaris lonte itu? Gak tahu apa kalau kamu udah nikah. Apa jangan-jangan kamu ngaku single lagi."

Aduh, udah lain-lain lagi nih bini ngomongnya.

"sumpah demi dewa jashin aku jujur terus terang sama mereka bahkan bos aku juga tahu kalau aku udah menikah. kamu masih gak percaya?"

"Terus ini apaan bisa ada di kerah baju kamu?"

"Aku gak tahu soal itu sayang, kayaknya ada yang jahil deh."

"Masih gak mau ngaku. TIDUR SAMA PETCHI SANAAA !!!"

"Yang, masa aku tidur sama anjing."

"Bodo amat !!"

"Kalau aku nanti 'mau' , gimana?"

"Bukan urusan gue !!"

"Dosa loh anggurin suami ganteng, entar digondol cewek lain jangan nyesel yah."

"Coba aja kalau bisa, kagak bakal ada yang mau kalau udah dipotong abis."

Shriingg ...

Sakura kembali acungin pisau tepat dimuka gue. Oke ini gak lucu, bini gue udah berlebihan becandanya.

"Duh sayangnya Sasuke udahan dong becandanya. Kita bobok yuk udah malem, besok aku beliin tas Harems yang kamu mau itu ya."

"Gue kagak mudah diperas. Pilih pisau atau tidur sama Petchi?"

Akhirnya gue nyerah dan ikutin kata istri gue. Emang susah mastiin Sakura yang keras kepala itu, untung cinta jadi masih termaafkan lah.

"Yaudah, aku bobok sama Petchi."

"Aku sedih petchi."

Guk guk guk ...

Author Note :

Ff ini cuma pelepas bete aja.

Words nya dikit-dikit karena itu sengaja

Ini baru prologue, jadi mohon bersabar.

Btw, aku seneng nistain sasuke disini maafkan aku bang Sas. *rinnengared.

Dont forget to vote and comments

*mei no kawai


	4. ShikaTema

Saat Temari lagi nyapu dirumah ...

"Duh benar-benar istri idaman, udah cantik rajin lagi." Gue nyoba ngerayu istri gue - Temari. Ah you know lah apa mau gue malam ini. Secara pengantin baru.

Istri gue gak nyahut, yang ada nyapu nya makin kenceng sampe debu beterbangan.

"Sayang , kamu lagi nyapu apa lagi ngejurus kamaitachi no jutsu?"

"Kamu habis ngerokok kan?" Tampang istri gue berubah horor.

Eh ...

"Aku kan udah janji gak akan ngerokok lagi. Yang ada punyaku di rokok sama kam -"

 _Greeepp ..._

 _Dhueeengggggg_

Tangan mulus nan indah itu menjambak rambut nanas gue sampe sempoyongan gini. Gilaaaaaa Temari makan apa tadi pagi?

Dia mendengus dibaju sama mulut gue. Ahhh dia mau cari kesempatan. Kode nih kode ...

"Mulut loe bau rokok. Habis ngerokok sama Asuma kan?"

"Cuma sebats ih sayang gitu aja marah. Kan tadi ayang masakin jengkol makannya sebats dulu biar gak bau."

"Alaaaah alesan aja kamu, entar kalo beol pasti sebats lagi. Aku paling benci kalau kamu nyentuh rokok lagi." Ucapnya garang. Tangannya masih jambak rambut gue.

"A-ampun sayang, lepasin dulu aduh." Gue meringis kesakitan. Gilaaaa ini cewek gaharrrr bat.

"Terus lihat nih." Temari mengayunkan sapunya dilantai. Disana ada bekas debu rokok bertebaran. Oke gue ngaku , tadi abis sebungkus sama Asuma. Lagian gak kerasa sih main Shogi sambil ngerokok ditemani amer kan ena. Kali kali lah yahh senang dikit.

"Yasudah sini aku aja yang bersihin." Gue mencoba mengambil sapu dari tangannya Temari tapi yang ada sapunya melayang ke pantat gue.

Plaaaak ..

Anjirr nyeri euy.

"Aduuuhhh ayang galak amat, ini aset loh yang buat masa depan kita juga. Kalau kagak jadi, kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Bodo amat, suruh siapa kagak mau nurut. Lihat aja nanti kalau ketahuan ngerokok dirumah, gua gigit tuh mulut."

"Lah mau dong digigit."

"Awww ittai ittaiii." Temari kembali menjambak rambut gue sampai tergerai.

"Dasar kurang ajar. Gua kagak mau tiduran sama mulut bau asap gitu. Sana keluar, bersihin mulut." Titah nya sambil bukain pintu.

Astagaaaa Temari galak amat sama gue. Ini gegara rokok doang gusti sampe tega ngusir suami.

"Yang jangan becanda ah."

"Siapa yang becanda? Sana keluar."

"Ayang ih udahan dong lagian kan itu tadi siang. Sekarang udah enggak."

"Tetep aja gue gak suka. Lebih baik keluar dulu, gue mau beresin rumah."

Braaakkkk ...

Pintu di banting istri gue sampe terdengar ada salah satu guci pecah dibalik ruangan. Ahh mendokusai ...

Dengan langkah malas gue keluar sebentar cari angin segar. Suasana kota Konoha dimalam hari emang sangat indah. Gue bermaksud pergi ke kedai Ichiraku.

Sesampai disana, dibenak gue terlintas satu ide buat ngajakin temen-temen seperjuangan gue. gak enak lah yah nongkrong sendirian dimalam hari gini.

Gua buka grup chat Line

 **Line**

 **Kumpulan Suami takut Istri**

23:45

 **Shikamaru N**

 _Woy ada yang masih on kah??_

 _Gua tau kalian lagi naena bareng bini kalian tapi pliss ini darurat._

 _Nyaut kek siapa aja._

 _Woyyy !!!_

 _Bangsaaddd !!!_

 _Gua lagi di Ichiraku nih, yang duluan sampe gua traktir !!_

 ** _Read 3_**

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _OTW brooo !!!_

 **Sai ganteng**

 _Tungguin aku lagi pake sepatu dulu_

 **Sasuke U**

 _Hmmm gue lagi naena sama Sakura._

(Giliran gratisan pada nyahut. Dasar teman gak guna semua)

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Boong !!! Barusan gua denger piring pecah dirumah loe. Kalian lagi berantem kan hahaha!! Kasihan Teme_

 **Sasuke U**

 _Urusai !!! Loe juga ngapain bawa bantal. Jangan2 lu tidur di sofa lagi. Hmm_

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Biarin dari pada tidur sama anjing. Gkgkgkgkgkgk auu auuuu_

 **Sasuke U**

 **Shikamaru**

 _malah pada buka aib. Masih dmna sih kalian lamaaaaaaaaa. apa perlu gua hub Chouji?_

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Eehh jangan, entar bagian ku diabisin sama si gentong._

 **Shikamaru**

 _Ywd cepetan lama amat !!!_

 **Sai Ganteng**

 _Shikamaru darting !!! Lagi marahan sama Temari yah!! Jgn dilampiasin sama kita juga kaliiii_

Shikamaru

 _ **Sai Ganteng** : Cot ah !!_

 **Sai Ganteng**

 _Sialan si muka datar awas kau yah. Gitu yah kagak dikasih jatah marahnya sama kita_

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Maklum Sai, udah biasa dia abis dibentakin bininy_ a.

 **Sai Ganteng**

 _Iya , kita pecat aja dia sebagai leader kita._

 **Shikamaru**

 _Maksud loh?? Pecat apaan?_

 **Sai Ganteng**

 _Jadi ketua geng STI. elu kan suami paling lembek diantara kita semua dan istri paling galak diantara kita._

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Eh tunggu, kayaknya Sakura-chan deh yang paling galak. Pernah waktu itu dia mau potong tytyd nya si Teme. Hahahaa_

 **Sasuke U**

 _Goblokkkk Naruto !!!!!!_

 **Sai Ganteng**

 _Yasudah kita putuskan Sasuke aja yang jadi leadernya di grup ini._

 _Shikamaru_

 _Eh si kampret malah bahas yang gak penting. Lagian Sai aduh siapa juga yang bikin grup nista ini? Sejak kapan ada leader-nya juga. Paraaahh nih si mayat._

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Fiks sudah ditetapkan Sasuke ketua kita._

 **Sasuke U**

 _Bangsaddd !!!_

 **Sai Ganteng**

 _Setujuuu. Eh btw gue udah sampe di Ichiraku. Shika dimana oy ??_

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Gue juga dah nyampe. Sai dimana? Katanya udah sampe._

 **Sai ganteng**

 _Ini disamping eluuu ogeb !!_

 **Sasuke U**

 _Gue gak ikutan_

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Ah teme gak seru. Kita partehh nih para suami ganteng._

 **Sasuke U**

 _Sorry gua dah ganteng. Bye, Sakura minta kelonin nih._

 **Naruto Ramen**

 _Alaaahhh , anjing lu kelonin hahahaha_

 **Shikamaru**

 _Masuk aja, gua udah booking nih._

 **Read 3**

"Hmmm datang juga !!"

Bersambung ...


	5. InoSai

**WARNING !!!!**

 **Mengandung unsur dewasa. Percakapan absurd yang unfaedah. Yang masih nekat baca ane kaga tanggung jawab ocehh**

"Ada apa nih Shikamaru tumben ngumpulin kita disini." Ucap gue sambil minum kopi bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru tentunya.

"Iya ada apa nih jangan-jangan suruh makan diluar lagi sama Temari, ppfftt hahahaha"

Respon Shikamaru cuma dibalas delikan tajam dan gak niat membalas cacian kami. Karena emang kenyataannya dia sering dimarahin sama bininya - Temari. Naruto juga sama sering bikin Nangis Hinata. Cuma bedanya dia emang gak galak, Naruto nya aja yang lembek.

yang paling parah itu si Uchiha. Kalo bininya lagi marah uuhhh gempar seisi rumah. Masih untung rumahnya utuh, ini tytyd nya sempat mau dipotong abis sama Sakura. Kan edan banget.

Gua bersyukur punya bini namanya Ino. Selain cantik dan baik dia jarang marahin dan menjajah gue. Tapi lain cerita ya kalo lagi diranjang. Dia yang menjajah gue , galak errrrrr ...

Gua tau mereka keluar malam ini lagi ada masalah sama bininya. Walaupun satu lagi si Sasuke gak dateng bukan berarti lagi baik-baik aja.

Boong banget, kata Naruto mereka lagi berantem hebat. Palingan bentar lagi juga nongol tuh si pantat ayam.

Kalau gue sih keluar malem emang gak ada masalah sih. Soalnya Ino lagi gak ada dirumah, jadi gue bebas bisa main sama temen-temen gue disini.

"Udahlah Naruto jangan ledekin Shikamaru, kasian dia mau makan jadi gak enak tuh."

"Urusai Sai, siapa juga yang lagi marahan sama Temari. Gua cuma lagi cari angin malam." Kata Shikamaru sambil minum sake. Wah bener nih Shikamaru malam ini ngajakin kita minum. Gua aja sama Naruto cuma ngopi doang sih, dia so' so'an pesen sake.

"Lu mah pantes aja Temari gak ngomel, tiap hari ngerokok sama minum. Kalo gue sih Ino yang merokok."

"Maksut loh?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos. Duh bener ini si kepala duren otaknya dangkal amat walau udah merit. Emang sih dia yang terakhir kawin diantara kita. Pertamanya si Sasuke, terus Shikamaru, lalu Gue dilanjut Naruto terakhir.

Makannya wajar aja kalau si kuning ini masih rada bloon dalam hal nyodok menyodok. Oh ehem sorry gue mah ceplas ceplos ngomongnya. Ya daripada ngomongin dibelakang kan gak enak. Enaknya dari depan.

Ih apaan gua jadi ngelantur gini.

"Ah kau ini payah." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ituloh , punya loe di emoohh sama Hinata. paham?" Kata gue sambil berpantomim.

"Ih anjir jaga omongan elo Sai. Kita lagi dikedai banyak orang. Parah nih si mayat. Bahaya ngomongnya."

Shikamaru menjitak pala gue.

"Lah terus gua mesti menjelaskan gimana sama Naruto?"

"Aaaaaahh gua paham. Itu mah sering anjir. Bahasa lu sih yang ambigu kagak jelas."

"Eh sianjirr ."

Kami bertiga pun menghabiskan malam ini dengan minum-minum dan bertukar cerita 'ehemm' you know lah. Kalau cowok kumpul gini pasti gak jauh ngomongin yang ena ena.

"Hmmm."

Ehhh itu siapa yang bergumam?

"Anjirrrr Sasuke sejak kapan ada disini?" Kata gue setengah kaget. Ini si pantat ayam kapan ada disini?

"Temeee , hawa keberadaan lu tipis jadi kami sampe gak nyadar. Ngagetin aja." Kata Naruto

"Lebay." Balas si pantat ayam.

"Tuh kan bener, dia akhirnya nyerah karena tidur sama anjing itu gak enak. Makannya milih kuy sama kita hahaha." Kata gue.

"Gua cuma kebetulan lewat cari angin malam dan cemilan buat ganjel perut." Balasnya tanpa melihat kami. Ini si muka datar emang pinter banget nyembunyiin perasaannya. Padahalmah kita tau kalau dia lagi bertengkar sama bininya.

Makannya kami seneng usilin dia. Haha jahat banget gak sii gue.

"Kebetulan apa sengaja mampir. Gimana tytyd loe masih ada gak? Coba gua lihat." Kata Naruto usilin Sasuke sambil lihat kebawah.

Ah si dobe parah !!

"Apaan sih loe gaje !!"

"Udah lah abisin makan kalian udah jam 10 malam nih. Kalau kalian masih sayang tytyd sih itu juga." Kata Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kami.

"Oh iya, mumpung lagi kumpul nih kita sekalian aja ganti leader baru."

"Ah si Sai ngomong apa lagi nih-ttebayo?"

"Hmmmm." (Lu tau siapa yang ngomong ini)

"Sebelumnya geng kita ini ketuanya Shikamaru. Sekarang gua putuskan Sasuke jadi Leader kita. Leader di geng STI."

Sasuke cuma mendengus kesal sambil menyesap gelas kopi nya. Oke gue emang seneng jahilin Sasuke.

Tiba - tiba...

"Sai kun, ngapain kamu disini. "

Wanita sintal, bohay, blonde, paling nyaring suaranya se Konoha alias bini gue secara ajaib ada sibelakang gue. Pantesan ada aura panas menguar dipunggung gue.

Gawat...

"Eh ayang udah pulang dari rumah nenek ya, mau ngopi yang. " tanya gue nyari topik menarik supaya bini gue gak marah. Eh tunggu bukannya bini gue lagi gak dirumah ya.

"Mana balsemnya? "

Astaga gue lupa, tujuan gue keluar rumah itu buat kewarung mak Kurenai beli balsem buat bokap mertua gue, karena Ino lagi kerumah neneknya.

Tadi dia nyuruh gue mijiin betisnya Pak Inoichi yang segede gaban eh gak becanda maksudnya segede normal aja. Tapi berhubung Shikamaru mau neraktir gue ke Ichiraku, entah kaki gue otomatis belok.

"Oh iya yang, bentar ini kita lagi ada bisnis ternak biju lumayan pendapatannya. " ucap gue ngawur.

"Iya kan, Sasuke? " lanjut gue sembari ngasih isyarat iyain bego supaya bini gue yang cantik ini percaya.

"Kaga tahu tuh. "

"Bijuu apaan, ngawur loe Sai. "

"Jangan boong Sai, dosa entar ga dijasih jatah noh. "

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya, Ino gak percaya dan doi mulai marah.

Itu ketiga makhluk berekor didepan enaknya di sop apa di bakar aja sekalian ya.

"Mau dipecat jadi menantu dan menggembel dijalanan, Hah!! Ternyata selama ini kamu suka nongrong disini ya. PULANG!! "

"I-iya sayang aku pulang nih."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAA. " tiga orang kampret malah puas nertawain gue.

"Makasih loh ya kalian. " Ucap gue sambil lemparin senyum dan lemparin sendal capit mereka tepat dimukanya.

Bersambung...

 **Gomenasai nee, baru dilanjut**

 **Banyak project soalnya. Gegabah sih mau bikin ffn multichap kalo up lama.**

 **Tapi kali ini aku akan lunasi utangku satu satu.**

 ***Mei no kawai**


End file.
